Paperboy
Paperboy is an Omnitrix alien created by Roads for use in Ben 10: Multi Trixes, though permission was granted for use in several other series. He is confirmed to return in Ben 10: Revamped. Physical Appearance He is made completely out of paper, his face and Omnitrix being functional but appearing flat with the paper. His limbs are also flat, and are stuck to the back of the paper. Powers His flatness comes in handy, as well as his ability to regenerate torn-off limbs by use of a pencil he pulls out of nowhere to "redraw" the torn-off areas. This pencil also allows him to draw and erase body parts, effectively allowing him to shapeshift. He also has the ability to stretch his body paper horizontally and vertically, and can also stretch his limbs out, though this ability was not seen in Multi Trixes. Though there is not much benefit to this power, if the part of the paper with his Omnitrix is removed, then it can be controlled remotely. Weaknesses Despite his advantages, he is very weak for most uses. His flatness poses a problem when it comes to holding things. Due to the fact that he is made of paper, he is very weak. Flammability is also a weakness of his, as well as water, in which he will turn to mush. (This happened to another Flatonian, Paparo, in "A Visit From Fibrus.") If the part with his Omnitrix is removed, then even though the Omnitrix won't be burned or turned to mush, he won't be able to use it until he finds it again or if someone else uses it remotely. Appearances Ben 10: Multi Trixes In "A Visit From Fibrus," Ben momentarily turns into him after unlocking him, but then realizes how "useless" he is. In "The Other Return of Vilgax," he is stuck in this form due to the removal of part of his paper with the Omnitrix on it. His ability to shapeshift with the pencil is also demonstrated. His role in "Connectivity" is complicated. Paparo escapes from the Dream World into Ben's consciousness, taking over and using Paperboy to simulate his normal physical form. Paparo, however, was trapped in the Flatonian DNA at this point, so when the sample was permanently locked, this allowed Paparo to physically escape the Codon Stream on Primus. "Say Goodbye to the Chips" saw Paperboy re-scanned from a Flatonian. Ben uses him to impersonate Paparo to trick the Flatonian soldiers about to attack them into leaving. In "Quicker Than Clockwork," he is used to enter Alt. Ohsmoss' fortress. The special "The Returns" (technically part of the sequel series) marked his final appearance in the Multi Trixes franchise before its cancellation. In it, he uses his advantage as one of the few aliens the Alpha Nanite doesn't know about to defeat him, although the nanite survives. Ben 10: Revamped He is confirmed to return in the new series Ben 10: Revamped as one of Ben's initial 10 aliens. Other Series Ben 10: Unlimited Power *The Secrets of the Anodites Stan 14 *Paperboy Delivering Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Area 51 is Back *BTUAM the Video Game Ray 10 *Ray and the Aliens Omni-World *Crazy Karate Kid Trivia *He is the only alien shown with pupils due to his intentionally cartoony appearance. *For some reason, he has a karate-learning gun in Omni-World. *He is one of the few aliens to ever be removed from the Codon Stream in the Multi Trixes timeline. Gallery Stan14Paperboy.png|Paperboy as he appears in Stan 14 LDDScreenShot96.png|LEGO Paperboy by Omernoy pprboy.png|Paperboy as he appears in Ray 10. Paperboystanding.PNG|Paperboy as drawn by Ancy. Paper boy 2.png|Paperboy as drawn by Scor910. ﻿ Category:Aliens Category:BTMT Franchise Category:Ben 10: Revamped Category:---****--- Roads Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Stan 14 Category:MEGATRIX Aliens Category:Ray 10